The invention relates generally to the transfer, retrieval and storage of flexible materials. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a device for the retrieval of a flexible conduit that supplies preconditioned air to an aircraft.
While an aircraft is in flight, various subsystems within the aircraft maintain a comfortable cabin environment. For example, these subsystems provide electricity, maintain cabin pressure, and control the circulation and temperature of air within the cabin. However, these subsystems are at least partially deactivated while the aircraft is parked on the ground, e.g., at an airport terminal. During this time, a preconditioned air (PCA) system may be connected to the aircraft to provide PCA to the cabin. For example, the PCA system may include a flexible conduit that may extend a considerable distance to the aircraft. In an airport, the flexible conduit is repeatedly connected and disconnected from various aircraft. As a result, it would be desirable to improve the handling of the flexible conduit to decrease the time and complexity involved with deploying and retrieving the flexible conduit.